Desperado Asawa
by endlesslifex
Summary: Sometimes, you just take what you get, even though it will never be as good as it was before. olettexsora - roxette & sokai . they wanted each other to get to their other person...


**One of those plots you just can't shake. **

« »

- o l e r a .

« »

_I don't know what's worse._

_You realizing we were never meant to be,_

« »

[ Desperado Asawa ]

« »

_or me knowing it al__l along and still trying to make it work._

« »

The 'relationship' was destined to fail before it even started.

From before they met each other.

From the moment they both met their…

other halves.

But they tried anyway. To fill the gaps in their hearts, if anything. To shove something else in the hole simply to replace what they couldn't completely have.

Each other was as close as they were gonna get.

The proposal itself was rocky. For one, the girl, was the one who put the topic up.

--

_'Hey,' she started. 'Sora.' _

_He turned back from the dart board. They were the only ones in The Usual Spot that day. The gang usually didn't let people other than the three (four, Olette couldn't help but think) of them in. But Sora was...different. Sora was familiar. They knew Sora. Kinda. _

_('We know him!' Olette said as loud as she could without Sora, a few feet away, hearing her. 'I-we-know him. Not as Sora, but-' 'You're imagining things Olette,' Pence interrupted, just a lit unsurely, 'I mean, he's new here. And I'm positive we would remember him. I'm sure of it.' And they let the subject go for the rest of the day, leading Sora around town.)_

_'Yeah?' He asked. Olette stood up._

_'What's your real name?' _

_Sora was left to stand there, confused, speechless, as another part of him started to take over his mind, if only for a moment._

_'Rah-' He stopped. _

_Olette looked at him. 'What?' Sora chuckled unsurely._

_'Rah-rah-ray? Kick they in the a!' He gave an awkward smile. 'Just call me Cheery.' _

_Olette looked at him for a minute before cracking an awkward smile. 'Ahaha...' She looked down. 'Sora...' _

_'Yeah...?'_

_'I feel like I know you.' He stared. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Trying to find something beneath the surface that wasn't there. _

_(It wasn't there, right? Olette often asked herself.)_

_'Well,' he gave a hesitant laugh, 'I have been here for a little over a week.'_

_'Yeah...' Olette didn't think that was it._

_'Anyways,' she started remembering why she even said anything in the first place, 'Wanna hook up?'_

_Sora dropped his dart and stared. _

_(Staring, staring, staring, what do you hope to see?)_

_'What?' She said it so casually, bluntly, how was he supposed to react? He didn't like her-_

_('YOU LIKE HER.' Something inside him was screaming. 'No, you love her...' It trailed off, leaving a frustrated silence behind. 'No, no, YOU don't love her...I do, so LET ME OUT.)_

_Maybe he did like her? _

_'What did you say?' Emerald eyes peered into his blue ones._

_('They're so blue...but they don't look right. Not at all.' And she sighed inwardly at something she couldn't quite put her finger on.) _

_Sora blinked. 'What did I say?' Olette coughed lightly._

_'You said...you like-loved me. But then you said you didn't, and something about letting you out...am I supposed to take that as a 'yes' or a 'no'?' Sora stared._

_(Stop staring you idiot! The voice said. It was starting to annoy him. It huffed. 'I'm not so fond of you either, smart one. Just say yes. I'll figure something out later.)_

_And although Sora didn't like this voice's attitude one bit, he said yes anyways._

_'Really?' She looked up at him hesitantly, hopefully, trying to find something (someone, her inner voice told her) that was there. It was there. Somewhere._

_'Yeah.' He said, thinking it over. He imagined blue eyes. The ones that he could look into all day and would sparkle in the sunlight, as they looked over the ocean waves. He tried to see the auburn hair swaying in the gentle breeze. But he'd never get them anyways. And she...she reminded him of her...in the way he somehow lo- liked her._

_Maybe._

_He would try._

_'Yeah, I'd love to go out with you...' (Kairi...) 'Olette.'_

« »

Hey, _unfaithful…_

« »

**The title, means Desperate Couple in Tagalog. My mother's native language. **

**I wrote this after reading the newest chapter of OCD. I love the story and was so glad it was updated. **

**It was somewhat inspired by that, and my friends, Grey's video. ****« oathkeeper »**

**WGreyB on YouTube. **

**Check them both out. (:**

« »


End file.
